


Вечные сюжеты

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Тони не должно быть дела, носит ли Стив кольцо и на какой руке. А вот почему-то есть.





	Вечные сюжеты

**Author's Note:**

> **Вселенная:** очень условная MCU, AU после первых Мстителей  
>  **Предупреждения:** Зимний Солдат не убивал родителей Тони, они погибли в автокатастрофе, Альтрона и всех последующих событий не было.  
>  **Примечания:**   
> [Кладдахское кольцо](https://tvoi-uvelirr.ru/kladdaxskoe-kolco-legenda-o-kladdaxskom-kolce-i-ego-foto/)  
> [Вечные сюжеты литературы](https://pishi.pro/kak-stat-pisatelem/kak-napisat-knigu/syuzhety-mirovoj-literatury-5533.html)

Кольцо Тони замечает далеко не сразу, хотя смотрит на Роджерса куда как пристально. Стоит задуматься в присутствии звездно-полосатого символа, ослабить контроль, и глаза сами прикипают то к излому брови, то к твердой линии подбородка, широкой груди, ладоням с крепкими длинными пальцами, на которых, он готов поклясться, ещё вчера не было никакого кольца. Но вот вчера не было, а сегодня есть — неброское, из потемневшего серебра, странной формы: две руки держат сердце, увенчанное короной. Остальные, кажется, не обращают внимания. Тору, скорее всего, не интересны человеческие украшения, у них в Асгарде явно привычны к драгоценностям заметно крупнее и ярче. Брюс сегодня остался дома: идея провести день Святого Патрика в пабе не близка его затворнической душе. Но трудно поверить, чтобы два супершпиона упустили подобную деталь. Видать, Романова уже всё разнюхала или не хочет привлекать внимание остальных. Но уж Бартон бы точно не удержа…

— Кэп, у тебя завелась подружка? И даже успела подарить колечко? Неужели Наташа всё-таки уговорила тебя сходить на свидание?

Романова пыталась устроить личную жизнь Роджерса? Тони хочется смеяться… хотя на самом деле не хочется. Ему кажется, что Стив так и не оттаял толком после семидесяти лет во льду. Ходит вот, смотрит, бьёт груши в спортзале — только успевай новые подносить, пробежка миль в десять каждое утро, а в глазах всё стынет арктический холод. Таким же морозом иногда прихватывает Бартона: последствия воздействия проклятого скипетра. Но у Бартона есть Наташа, которая умеет отвлечь, разозлить, успокоить, заставить злой лёд отступить, а у Стива никого не осталось. Может быть, это удалось бы Пегги Картер, но Пегги нет рядом. Тони знает, что Стив навещал ее в больнице, может, и кольцо оттуда? Старка никто не назовёт чутким человеком, он не знаток нюансов и оттенков движений души, только поделать с собой ничего не может: ему хочется понять Стива, починить, заставить улыбаться. Знать бы ещё, как это делается. Если уж с Пеппер у него не получилось…

— Это кольцо моей матери, — тихо говорит Стив. — Кладдахское кольцо. Оно было парное к кольцу отца. Вообще-то их положено передавать строго по женской линии, но... Единственная памятная вещь, которая у меня осталась. Не то чтобы у нас было много вещей.

Он замолкает и смотрит в кружку, будто пытается предсказать будущее по разводам пивной пены. Кольцо тускло блестит на мизинце правой руки, остриё сердца направлено к ногтю. Почему Тони цепляется за эту деталь, чёрт его знает. Потом он, конечно, попросит у Джарвиса справку, прослушает легенду о молодом ирландце Ричарде Джойсе, который попал в плен к богатому мавру, сделался ювелиром и через много лет вернулся на родину к невесте. Вечные сюжеты, думает Тони, жаль, что история о возвращении не всегда имеет счастливый конец. Как и история о поиске, героем которой до конца жизни был Говард. Интересно, какова история самого Тони? Не хотелось бы, чтобы это был осаждённый город. Защитники часто умирают, а Кассандра — невыигрышная роль, уж точно не для его внешности и темперамента. Но полёт в червоточину оставил саднящий след глубоко внутри, и Тони страшно. Страх существует как бы отдельно: просто ходит рядом, напоминает о себе случайными шорохами, густой предрассветной тьмой, уколом в сердце.

Земля такая хрупкая, уязвимая, у нее нет защиты. Мстители… их слишком мало, и каждый носит в себе собственный страх. Иногда он очевиден, как у Брюса, иногда кажется, что его не существует, как у Тора. Тони не знает, чего боится Стив, тот старается держаться ровно, являя окружающим безупречный фасад. Тони видит трещины, но пока не представляет, что прячется внутри. Поэтому он просто собрал всех в Башне: ладонь, в любой момент готовая сжаться в кулак. Они приспосабливаются друг к другу, притираются, и, когда Тони не может спать по ночам, он идет в общую гостиную. Там можно найти Бартона, который неподвижно застыл на стуле и смотрит в никуда остановившимся взглядом. Романову перед телевизором, в котором идут бесконечные свадебные шоу — и что она только в них находит? Усталого Беннера над чашкой травяного чая — Тони терпеть не может терпкий запах, но он странно идет Брюсу. Но чаще всего там горит настольная лампа, и Стив сидит в кресле с книгой на коленях. Он приветствует Тони молчаливым кивком, и Тони знает, что может пристроиться на диване, задремать под шорох страниц, и кошмары не придут по его душу. Или велеть Джарвису включить какой-нибудь фильм, и тогда Стив отложит книгу в сторону и попросит сделать звук погромче.

Но сейчас они в баре, вокруг шумит толпа, ирландская символика и зеленый цвет повсюду, и кольцо Стива выглядит просто очередным праздничным атрибутом. Правая рука, остриё сердца смотрит в сторону от владельца: его сердце свободно. Две девушки с трилистниками на щеках, смеясь, повисают на плечах у Стива, предлагают и его украсить символом Ирландии — на удачу. Такому красавчику обязательно повезет в любви. Тот вежливо отказывается и почему-то смотрит при этом на Тони. Тони салютует ему пивной кружкой, получает в ответ неуверенную улыбку и втягивает Стива в разговор о бейсболе. Вообще-то Тони им не интересуется, но Стив — страстный болельщик, иногда даже чересчур. Вечные сюжеты мировой литературы временно забыты.

*

Кольцо теперь висит у Стива на шее, на одной цепочке с жетонами. Позвякивает тихонько, если не убрано под футболку. Футболки у Стива такие тесные, что у кольца нет шансов на свободу. Тони кажется, будто ткань вот-вот треснет под напором грудных мышц. Это очень впечатляющие мышцы, так что Тони поглядывает на грудь Стива чаще, чем положено в приличном обществе. Хорошо, что никто из Мстителей не является представителем этого самого приличного общества, а то могло бы получиться неловко. Наверное, все равно получается неловко, потому что утро, и Тони держит ополовиненную чашку кофе и таращится на Стива, а Наташа с намеком хмыкает, и Клинт показательно стонет в свою миску с хлопьями. У Стива слегка краснеют кончики ушей, и это мило. Поэтому Тони допивает кофе и приглашает Стива в Метрополитен на выставку Томаса Коула, а Стив роняет ложку и соглашается.

Пейзажный романтизм Тони не нравится, он скучный. Зато он нравится Стиву, а Тони, оказывается, нравится Стив — вот такой, увлеченный, с горящими глазами, готовый часами рассказывать о жанрах, школах и технике мазка. Тони хочется купить ему художественную студию, но Стив наверняка неправильно поймёт. Может быть, мольберт и краски? Тони тайком делает запрос в Старкфоне, но выбор художественных принадлежностей оказывается задачкой посложнее ядерной физики, в той он хоть как-то разбирается. Впрочем, Тони не зря считают гением, так что через четыре дня он ведет Стива на благотворительную акцию фонда Марии Старк, знакомит с нужными людьми, и вот уже Стив дважды в неделю ходит на занятия живописью с группой трудных подростков. Через месяц куратор звонит Тони и с благоговейным ужасом сообщает, что половина из этих подростков сами занялись волонтёрством: проводят уроки по уличному баскетболу и хип-хопу для младших групп, а вторая половина решила отправиться на курсы спасателей. Не желает ли мистер Роджерс уделить больше времени занятиям с детьми?

Мистер Роджерс обещает подумать и приглашает Тони на Кони-Айленд. Они катаются на колесе обозрения, едят сахарную вату и разговаривают о градостроительстве, налоговой политике и Диснее. И даже звонок от Фьюри, заставивший их сломя голову мчаться обратно в Башню, а оттуда лететь на квинджете в округ Колумбия, не заставляет Стива замкнуться. Они разносят подпольную лабораторию по производству биологического оружия, окруженную практически непроницаемым энергетическим барьером — и будь Тони проклят, если преступники не использовали наследство читаури, — возвращаются обратно и устраивают киновечер. Стив варит горячий шоколад на двоих, садится рядом, и кольцо тихонько звякает от этого движения.

*

Стив перебирается в Вашингтон. Тони не понимает, на кой черт это понадобилось Фьюри, зачем Стив согласился, и почему его так и тянет устроить скандал и пару-тройку взрывов. Клинт смылся куда-то «по семейным обстоятельствам», Наташа уехала вместе со Стивом, и Тони чувствует себя брошенным. Они, конечно, научничают с Брюсом, но это же другое. Впрочем, «Старк Индастриз» требует внимания, откуда-то снова всплывает оружие, созданное на основе инопланетных технологий, а Стив оставил в Башне свою цепочку с кольцом и жетонами, прямо в гостиной на кофейном столике, и Тони не знает, что думать по этому поводу. Он пытается позвонить, но Стив не берет трубку, и его постоянно перебрасывает на голосовую почту. Тогда Тони просто летит в Вашингтон, по дороге пытаясь вытрясти душу из серверов Щ.И.Т.а, только чтобы выяснить: Стив на операции вместе с Черной Вдовой, Фьюри недоступен, а дело отчетливо пахнет жареным.

Когда туши хелликарьеров падают в Потомак, Тони не удивляется, а прыгает в костюм и несется в ДиСи на пределе скорости, отчаянно, катастрофически не успевая. Роджерс на больничной койке кажется ненастоящим, поэтому Тони вспоминает весь запас самых грязных своих ругательств и идет вылавливать звездно-полосатый фрисби из-под воды.

— Возвращайся обратно, — говорит он очнувшемуся Стиву. — Ты забыл свои жетоны…

— Не забыл, — улыбается Стив разбитым ртом. — Оставил. Знал, что сохранишь. Конечно, я вернусь, Тони.

*

В их странном семействе прибавление: Сэм Уилсон, новый Мститель и товарищ Стива по безбожно ранним утренним пробежкам. Тони совершенно уверен: между Стивом, Сэмом и Наташей есть какая-то тайна, а вот его Стив вмешивать не хочет. К тому же кольцо опять красуется у Стива на руке, только теперь острие повернуто в другую сторону, и, значит, у Стива появился любовный интерес. Не то, чтобы Тони должен волноваться, если его друг влюбился — а вот волнуется. Кто этот человек? Очевидный ответ: Уилсон, но Стив проводит с ним времени ничуть не больше, чем с остальными, и по-прежнему с удовольствием ходит с Тони на охоту за самыми вкусными пончиками и самыми странными забегаловками в округе или просиживает штаны в его мастерской, складывая с Дубиной паззлы. Не Уилсон?

Второй вариант — Наташа, но… Тони не сводит со Стива глаз и не видит ничего, что можно было бы счесть флиртом, влечением, притяжением. Романова для него — верный боевой товарищ, а не желанная женщина. Тут Тони с ним солидарен: Наташа слишком пугает, чтобы ее любить. Ему кажется, что в ней живет бездна, похожая на ту, что он видел в космосе: прекрасная и смертоносная, а Тони хочется жить.

Третий вариант Тони совсем не нравится. Он тщательно пересматривает все видео с крушением хелликарьеров и находит схватку Капитана Америки с наемником Гидры. Восстановленный звук доносит до него возглас «Баки!», а дальше… Тони знает историю сержанта Барнса, спасибо Говарду. Похоже, его вечный сюжет теперь не жертва, а воскресение. Героя, попавшего под власть темных чар, ожидает чудо, и у чуда есть имя: Стивен Грант Роджерс.

— Джарвис, — говорит Тони, — настраиваем алгоритм поиска.

В конце концов, кто сказал, что чуду не требуется помощь?

*

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс появляется в Башне спустя два с половиной месяца, похожий на загнанного зверя, и Тони не любит смотреть в его сторону, но смотрит. Чужая боль бывает уродлива и некрасива, но, если закрыть глаза, она никуда не исчезнет, правда? Больше всего пользы, как ни странно, от Сэма. Или не странно. Он работал с ветеранами, знает, как купировать приступы ПТСР, и просто оказывает успокаивающее воздействие на Барнса — или, скорее, его темную половину, Зимнего Солдата. Оказывается, Наташа знала эту его ипостась, но ничего не рассказывает, только по вечерам уходит с Уилсоном в комнату к Барнсу, и Тони знать не желает, что там между ними происходит.

Тони теперь реже бывает в Башне: с падением Щ.И.Т.а обострились проблемы с военными, и, в частности, с Государственным секретарем. Так что пока Роджерс с остальными Мстителями зачищает остатки Гидры, Тони — весь из фальшивых улыбок и уклончивых фраз — воюет с политиканами, пытаясь отстоять статус-кво. Не правительственное агентство, не армейское подразделение, не ФБР или ЦРУ — тогда кто или что? Мигрени одолевают все чаще, сердце сбивается с такта, от Капитолия натурально тошнит, а Стив звонил в последний раз неделю назад, и они успели обменяться всего парой фраз.

Тони вздыхает. Он прекратил себя обманывать, но ещё не привык к новому положению вещей. Он влюблён в Стива и плохо представляет себе, что с этим делать. Наверное, надо поговорить, только Тони не знает, как, поэтому проектирует новый биопротез для их домашнего ассасина, которому Сэм радуется гораздо больше, чем Барнс. Стив возвращается через десять дней, усталый, но довольный, и привозит Тони разведданные по группе Стервятника: это они делают стволы из остатков украденной техники читаури. Нужно разработать операцию, встретиться с вице-президентом, дать окончательный вердикт по новому гаджету, представленному отделом дизайна “Старк Индастриз”, а еще он обещал выступить в МТИ с лекцией… Тони просыпается от того, что его укрывают одеялом. А поскольку под щекой не твердая столешница, а знакомая подушка, значит… Мысль уходит, смытая темнотой и тишиной, и Тони снится легкий поцелуй, которым Стив касается его лба.

*

Росс оказывается охотником за суперсывороткой, пытается похитить и перекодировать Барнса и тем самым выкапывает себе политическую могилу. Мстители получают статус специального отряда быстрого реагирования, Фьюри воскресает из мертвых и снова прячется куда-то в тень, а Стив приходит к Тони в мастерскую и протягивает маленькую коробочку. Внутри на черном бархате блестит золото: две руки держат сердце, увенчанное короной.

— Кладдахское кольцо ирландцы дарят в знак любви или дружбы, — говорит Стив онемевшему Тони. — Ты можешь носить его как угодно или не носить совсем, но если кольцо надето на безымянный палец правой руки острием к себе, это значит…

— Что его владелец влюблен? — хрипло спрашивает Тони и протягивает руку. Правую. — Ты знаешь, что в четырех вечных сюжетах литературы у Борхеса не было ни слова о любви?

— И у Букера, — кивает Стив, будто совсем не удивлен. — А у Польти в его тридцати шести драматических ситуациях любовь какая-то нездоровая: то адюльтер, то жертва, то преступление.

— Нам не подойдет, — Тони берет Стива за руку и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Лично я голосую за самую сопливую романтическую комедию на свете.

— И чтобы свадьба в конце, — соглашается Стив и, наконец, целует Тони.


End file.
